The NHLBI established the DNA Resequencing and Genotyping (R&G) Service in 2004. The RS&G Service will continue to offer custom high quality, high-volume DNA resequencing and genotyping services at no charge to approved investigators seeking to discover and type DNA variations needed to elucidate the genetic components involved in the cause, variable outcome and progression of heart, lung, and blood diseases and disorders. This contract is for the Laboratory Center.